


Into The Woods

by AquatiiicColony



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Autumn, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Places, Missing Persons, Mystery, Oneshot, Short Story, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquatiiicColony/pseuds/AquatiiicColony
Summary: The forest that lies near Kadic Academy is proclaimed “Haunted.” No children should dare enter during the autumn season, especially at Halloween. Until one day, five teenagers decide to head in for a look themselves. (AU Oneshot)





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made back in October, roughly about two years ago so don't expect me to write up a full story about it not unless I felt inspired to do so. I made this for the sole purpose of me having a huge brainstorm about this AU that was rattling in my brain years ago and it was inspired very much so by supernatural elements and of media that revolves around the supernatural genre. I wanted to see how it could be incorporated into a show like Code Lyoko, to which is about Sci-Fi rather than about supernatural.  
> However, the episode "Is Anybody Out There?" had its Xana attack based off of an old ghost tale that was about the school that the kids went to. The tale of Leon Corbet and how he's a ghost that'll soon haunt Kadic Academy. Of course, it's not revealed whether Leon actually was a ghost who haunts the academy and that inspired me to write this ficlet XD. And this whole thing with Ulrich trying to figure out things in this ficlet was figuring out he was superstitious so I thought that'll be a cool thing to bring to the table with a character.  
> Take note that I was two years younger when I wrote this and I was letting my creative juices flow so this is not a masterpiece, especially since it's a ficlet but I do hope that you guys will be entertained by this at the very least. I'm not sure if everyone here is characterized well but I rewatched enough of the series to get a proper idea of their personalities. I hardly watch the show anymore due to lack of interest but it's been rebuilding somewhat and I just wanted to get this ficlet out of my hair. All I really want to do with this fanfic now was get it off of my DeviantART, edit it, and just post it on here where all my other fics are.  
> With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

It’s a crisp, chilly autumn afternoon as the school building of Kadic Academy has become eerily silent. Winds burst through the trees and fog started to cover the forest that's blocked by a fence of barbed wire.

Why? Children couldn’t enter in there because they would be  _hunted._  After that, they wouldn’t be found.  _Nobody_  knows of the mystery that lies there. Some say it’s a legendary spirit that lurks in the woods to feast on children. Others say there’s something definitely wrong with the forest… And they’re  _right._

What everyone wonders is…  _What_  is hiding in that forest?

Tapping a pencil to the notebook in boredom, Ulrich appeared frustrated as he glared down at the sloppy mess he made on his desk. It’s been days and weeks since one of his theories popped up and not  _once_ was it proven. Day after day there’s been something mysterious about that stupid,  _stupid_  forest that’s right near his school.

People always thought that his friends and he were crazy to think that there’s something else going on in that forest. Students shout out back and forth that there will only be ghosts there and nothing else.

“Aw C'mon! You know we’re not bluffin’ about this, right? They think that we’re jokin’ about it bein’ more than just ghosts…”

He aggressively pulled on the sleeves of his camo jacket sweater, letting out an aggravated exhale. He’s been pulling out an all-nighter because of this. The paranoia crushing him has gone far enough and he despised it fully.

He liked it better when they were into those movies about Poltergeists using machines to capture ghosts. Now it seems like every time they mention something  _supernatural,_  they get laughed at by it.  
  
“I dunno buddy… Don’t you think you’re thinking about this a little  _too_  much?”

Ulrich swiveled his chair around to glance at his dormmate, who is perfectly decked out in flashy purple clothing.

_“…And?”_

“…What? You know that nobody’s going to believe us.”

The brunette sighed heavily in agreement. That’s true.

Students all were in the social norm anyway… Kissing up all those ghost documentaries and so forth, but it’s understandable. If you have a school that’s near a haunted forest, what would  _you_ think?

“Bah, you’re right. I mean, even our _favorite_  lil’ airhead has theories that people would believe more than what we have to spat about.”

Ulrich twirled around in his chair in boredom, waiting for something to do than scribbling conspiracy theories. Did he really stay up  _all night?_

“So, uhh… What’s with the fancy get up?”

Before he knew it, he gets pulled in by Odd to his great displeasure, with an arm around his shoulders and being pushed to cheek to cheek with him.

“This lucky man’s got a date.”

Ulrich had to roll his eyes on this one.  _Here we go again…_

“…Well, uhh congratulations?”

“Thanks, buddy! She’s going to be taking me to some big party! See you soon!”

The door closes shut tight, and Ulrich is all alone again. Now, who should he talk to about this all? He stared at his contacts with tired eyes, scrolling his thumb against his cell phone.

_Jeremie? Nah, he doesn’t believe about all of this anyway. He’s all about science._

_Yumi? She’s tryin’ to keep her family together, that’s much **more**  important._

He paused for a split second, eyes narrowing to slits when he spotted his rival on the contact list.

_Dunbar? Should I? No… He could care less._

All that’s left is…  _Aelita._

_Princess… She would be able to listen. She is after is fascinated by that kind of stuff. And about her **father** most of all._

He pressed the contact button.

* * *

 

A volley of footsteps crunched against the dead autumn leaves that have fallen from the trees. Pink boots sparkled under the bright orange sunlight as Aelita Schaeffer headed through school ground and towards the forest that’s hidden by a huge fence of barbed wire. Resting against the fence was Ulrich, who has been waiting for her to arrive.

“Hey Ulrich, what’s going on?” Aelita questioned, pushing the bangs from her face.

“Uhh… I just… Y’know… I wanted to just… Uhh-”

Aelita crossed her arms, quirking a brow and having an amused smile present on her face. Sometimes even she is astonished by how timid he gets.

“C’mon Ulrich, spill it… We all know what this is about. You’re standing in front of it for Pete’s sake.”

Ulrich let out a sigh, jamming his hands into his pockets and preparing to explain himself. Yeesh does this whole mystery about the forest has been driving him crazy.

“Well, princess… You heard about the missing cases of students, right?”

That alone sent chills down Aelita’s spine. She recalled how she lost her father to the forest as well. How wolves chased her and how she almost narrowly escaped that dreaded place. She’s intrigued into all of this because she wants to see her father after all these years. She wanted to see if he’s still…  _Trapped_  in there.

“Yeah, I… I have.”

Ulrich turned his direction to the fence, clutching a hand onto it. He felt frigid winds tracking across the skin of his hand, and it’s enough to have him retract it from the fence as if said fence was hot enough to burn him. It’s almost as if… Something’s telling him to  _come in._

“Well, all the reports say it came from here.”

Aelita already didn’t like the sound of this. This has been the  _tenth_  report this month. It’s expected, though. She adjusted her magenta frilled dress, biting her lip in hesitation. She doesn’t want to do this, and she knows her normally stoic friend wouldn’t want to either, but… They’ve been researching about this for when they first arrived in Kadic.

It’s time to put this craziness to rest.

“If that’s true, then that means we can find my father-”

The conversation is cut short once a ringtone starts blaring. Groaning in annoyance, Ulrich immediately answered the call.

“What?”

_“She’s gone!”_

His jaw dropped, to which his eyes widened in shock. Who’s gone? This  _she_ personcan't be  _Yumi,_  right? Ulrich’s heart descended into the pit of his stomach. Oh god.

“S-Settle down, Odd…”  _Damn, he sounds so panicked._   _“Who’s_  gone?”

“My date… She… She and I decided that going through the sidewalk back to the school would be a nice stroll and the craziest thing happened!”

 _“…What_  happened?” He dreaded to know.

“I dunno! It looked like something grabbed here, a-an-and I heard her screaming! Before I knew it, she's gone!”

Oh great. Another case for Principal Delmas to fill. Another case for Milly to publish on the school in the newspaper. Another case for Sissi to shriek out her own theories about what could have captured the girl.

Alright, no more time for fooling around.

“Princess, will you-”

“I’m on it.”

Aelita fliped out her phone, dialing in on the others.

* * *

 

Leaves became swept by the wind currents that gust through the air. Houses were lit up for the one night that children have been gushing about. The night where everyone would be in costumes.

**_Halloween night._ **

The tallest of the group, William, folded his arms in impatience. In front of him and the others is that big fence that they’re not supposed to go into. Alright, he can deal with that. He got suspended from a different school by planting stickers all over it. This is  _nothing._

“Alright Stern, what you got for us this time? A tale of yet another kid being snatched up by… Oh, I dunno…  _Bigfoot_  this time?”

Yumi nudged him in the shoulder, letting out a huff. She thought all of this stuff was just something that came out of kids’ wild imagination, but now that she’s beginning to consider about it, the fact that there’s an actual haunted forest right by the school is…  _Terrifying._

Ulrich shook his head to William’s comment, showing a deadpan look.

“No, William. Y’know why Princess and I brought you here.”

“Listen, Ulrich, this is all fiction,” Jeremie claimed, adjusting his glasses. “You and Odd have been watching too much of those horror movies that it made you both believe that there is something crawling around in there.”

“Then how do you explain about my missing date?” Odd bickered, placing his hands on his hips while pouting.

“And my father?” Aelita added, doing the same gesture.

Jeremie wasn’t sure what to say about that. He’s been closed-minded about this as he would be. Maybe he would reconsider but for now… This just sounds  _crazy._

“So… Who should go  _first?”_

William smirked, scoffing. “Well, isn’t it obvious?  _Stern.”_

Ulrich felt his heart pummeling against his chest already. He gave shooting daggers at him, knowing he’s either teasing or he wants him to go in there. Or both. Yeah, definitely  _both._

“Oh ha ha ha, very funny.”

“What? Are you chicken?”

Ulrich’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. How mature, but fine, if the other isn’t man enough to enter in first, then  _he_  will.

“C’mon Stern, what are you afraid of?”

“Alright, fine!”

Tense fingers grasped onto the barbed wire as Ulrich climbed up the fence. His world started spinning as his Vertigo begins to kick in, but he continues on. He ignored the worried calls from his friends as he continued. The forest’s gusty winds began to yank him in, and soon the other kids as well.

 _None_  of them stood on the safe side of the fence.

And just like those children who were reported missing, they were lost in the woods as well.


End file.
